An Unexpected Visitor
by Designation M
Summary: Alternate - What if Inspector Fox had tracked down the Cooper Gang to Blood Bath Bay?


_What is Ringtail doing in the Caribbean? Hunting for buried treasure? Now that would be unorthodox, even for him._

Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox of Interpol was riding southeast in the Caribbean Sea, having picked up a trail left behind by Sly Cooper, the notorious master thief and his gang.

Her intel led her towards a small town on the southern coast of Santiago, known as Blood Bath Bay, a particular town which was infamous for its pirating population and due to its _bloody _reputation, it was declared out-of-bounds by the mayor of Santiago for the very safety of the surrounding populace.

_Blood Bath Bay. Now why would Cooper come here of all places? Is he really considering piracy? _

Carmelita Fox clenched her jaw, imagining the implications of what this could lead up to.

_I have to get to Cooper and fast, find out what he's up to. If he's up to no good, and he always is, I got to shut him down and bring him in._

Inspector Fox was no fool. One of INTERPOL's most decorated officers suddenly making their way into one of the most dangerous towns along the Americas' coast would only stir up trouble, which could lead to devastating casualties. Inspector Fox will have to play smart, smarter than usual, with this one.

_I'll need a disguise, but I'll have to pull a Mary Read if I don't want to attract attention. Female pirates aren't exactly welcomed in most places._

* * *

**Morning...**

Inspector Fox, having stashed away her private motorboat and hidden it, she strolled into town under the cover of darkness, searching for whatever she could use as a disguise.

Searching through the garbage of several buildings, Carmelita had found a suitable outfit that fit her and concealed her identity and gender quite nicely.

_Safer to travel among criminals if disguised as a man, especially among lawless pirates._

Inspector Fox was dressed in a white blouse and red vest, with a red sash around her waist, a pair of black trousers and black fitting boots. Her dark-blue hair was tied back in a braid and shrouded in a black bandana which was secured neatly on her head. And of course, she used seawater to wash off her makeup and then slightly smudged her face with dirt, giving herself a rough, wild look.

Her new clothes smelled absolutely putrid and she had wanted to wash it, but thought better of it as smelling fresh might blow her cover. Roguish pirates aren't exactly the most hygienic and the refuse smell of her newfound disguise would play to her advantage, much to her disgust.

And now she was perched upon a rocky cliff, overlooking the bay of Blood Bath. All was calm as calm can be expected in a pirate-infested coast town.

And then, as she was surveying the docks through her specialized binoculars, she found what she was looking for: Sly Cooper and his gang.

The Cooper Gang were aboard a great wooden ship with the figurehead of a green dragon at its bow.

_Now where does he think he's going with that vessel? And...is that...who's that mouse girl with them?_

Carmelita pursed her lips, trying to recall where she saw that girl before.

And then she remembered.

_Oh yes, her. She is or was the Black Baron and now must be one of the newer members of the Cooper gang. Awfully young for a pilot. But the ACE's games were months ago. Have the Cooper gang's numbers increased since then?_

Carmelita lowered her binoculars and gave pause to consider her next move.

"They're getting ready to go to sea," Carmelita said. "I'd better place a tracker on their ship so I can follow them without being seen."

Using an advanced modified gun, Carmelita effectively fired a transmitter onto the hull of the Cooper vessel, two in fact (one in an inconspicuous spot and one not so inconspicuous) in the event that any one of them is discovered and disabled.

It took some serious and tricky maneuvering but Inspector Fox managed to follow the Cooper vessel, many leagues away and all the way to their destination: Dagger Island.

_What are you up to Cooper?_

Not wanting to risk being seen, Carmelita Fox stashed her motorboat in a protruding reef crevice and scuba dived towards the Cooper vessel.

_All I need to do now is to board the vessel and then I call in my boys to launch an airstrike. With my own personal tracer on my person, they'll be able to find the ship no problem. They'll be sitting ducks and will have no choice but to surrender or be sunk. Unlike Cooper, I can swim._

Inspector Fox smiled to herself, utterly pleased with herself.

Scaling the wooden hull of the ship was no problem. Having seen that Sly and his gang departed from the ship, she thought to herself that she now had full run of the place.

_I'd better keep on my toes. Cooper would never leave anything of his unguarded, especially if he had stolen it._

Carmelita made her way to the command deck and hidden herself in an empty barrel. She took out her binoculars and kept an eye on the island for any sign of Cooper and his gang.

_I can't activate the signal until Cooper and all of his crew are onboard. Once we get a good distance away from any place that they could make a quick escape, I'll signal my forces. They'll be as good as caught._

In under an hour of keeping watch, Sly and his crew came back, along with one other person, a familiar face that Carmelita did not expect.

_Dimitri Lousteau?! What is he doing with the Cooper gang?! Hang on...Sly must've been the one who let him out back in Venice._

The Inspector clenched her jaw so tightly, she thought it might snap.

_He played me for a fool! Lured me away so the lizard could slip out the back door! Deceitful little-why is Cooper walking like that?_

Carmelita noticed that Sly Cooper was walking as though he had just taken a terrible shot to the gut. In fact, the whole gang were carrying themselves as though they had just tasted defeat in the worst way.

Sly was carrying himself as though he were carrying a great weight on his shoulders but was trying his very hardest to bear it, like a true leader ought to. But the look on Cooper's face scared Carmelita. She had never seen him look so angry in his life.

Dimitri was dragging his feet, looking both angry and sad at the same time. He was attempting to light a cigarette but was having difficulty doing so, even showing signs of terrible frustration in doing so like he had never lit a cigarette before.

Murray was walking heavily, eyes downward. He wiped his snout with his arm and sniffled. Had he been crying.

But Bentley, the brains of the group, seemed to look not must better. He was carrying himself well enough, treading on the beach in his wheelchair with minimal effort. But his eyes too were downward and he looked to have been crying as well.

_What in the world happened to reduce the Cooper gang to such a sorry state?_

Carmelita's fox ears perked up and she realized that she wasn't alone.

_Fool. I know to mind my surroundings as well as my target._

Carmelita leapt out of the barrel and did a high back-flip. She heard the sound of something made of wood shattering and she realized that whoever was stalking her had smashed the barrel she was hiding in with one blow.

She landed on her feet behind her opponent and in less than a second, she scanned and identified her attacker. He was huge, had black and white fur and donned a pair of red and yellow slacks which looked to be of Chinese design.

Carmelita almost gawked in utter shock.

_It can't be...Panda King?!_

The fireworks artist turned to face Carmelita and he looked down at her with thin-veiled contempt.

"Interloper," Panda King said matter-of-factly as though he were discussing the weather.

_I knew Cooper was in China but I never would've guessed it was to recruit the very man who had a personal hand in the murder of his parents._

Panda King raised a powerful hand and launched his open palm at the Inspector.

He was fast but Carmelita was faster.

Inspector Fox leapt into the air, narrowing avoiding the Panda Kong's open palm strike. While midair, she brandished her shock pistol and opened fire.

The shock bolt nailed the Panda King in the gut. He recoiled but only slightly and he steadied himself as the shock bolt emitted and sparked along his body. The electricity faded and now he looked angry.

_He's tougher than he looks. That bolt only seemed to make him mad._

The Panda King jumped with his arms outstretched, attempted the crush the Inspector with his own body.

Carmelita barely managed to avoid the panda's body slam and very nearly fell but stopped herself just in time.

Her ears perked up once again as she heard the sound of more than one person boarding the ship with haste. Carmelita cursed under her breath.

_Well, so much for the element of surprise._

"Carmelita?!"

She knew that voice anywhere.

"Saw through my disguise already Ringtail?"

Carmelita did not take her eyes off her opponent nor did she lower her shock pistol as the Panda King was still in a fighting stance, looking like he was going to break her in two.

Before Carmelita could open fire once more, before the Panda could take another step towards her, there was a blue and grey blur that intercepted them.

And before she knew it, Sly Cooper was in front of her, his back to her with cane in hand and at the ready.

"Stand down Panda King," Sly ordered firmly. "Now."

Panda King stared down at him but after only a moment, he dropped his combat stance and, much to Carmelita's surprise, he bowed.

"As you wish," he said.

Carmelita let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She lowered her shock pistol and holstered it.

Sly turned to her. "Fancy seeing you here gorgeous," he said but it sounded weak.

"Mind explaining to me what's going on Ringtail?"

"Long story."

Unsatisfied with the raccoon's answer, Carmelita was about to retort but the Panda King beat him to it.

"Cooper, where is the young pilot?"

Sly looked stricken and he answered as though it pained him. "LeFwee took her."

Carmelita's mouth dropped open. She couldn't help it.

"Le Fwee?! The Smartest Man on the Seven Seas? That LeFwee?"

"Yeah. You know of him?" Sly asked.

"Know of him? He's among the top ten most wanted on Interpol's list. Wanted for piracy, murder, mayhem, kidnapping, mammal trafficking, and-"

"MAMMAL TRAFFICKING?!"

Carmelita almost jumped at the sudden shout. All present turned to see Bentley fidgeting in his wheelchair.

"W-Why wasn't it said in his profile that he trafficks mammals?!" Bentley said, almost shouting.

Carmelita stared at Bentley. His look of despair ate at her heart like a maggot. "It hasn't been a month since reports came in of LeFwee trafficking mammals. Interpol systems are a bit slow at times when processing new information."

Bentley looked like he was about to spit fire.

But then he slumped into his wheelchair, putting his face into his gloved hands.

"Oh Penelope," Bentley rasped, clearly in tears.

Murray placed a massive hand on his friend's back, rubbing the back of his shell soothingly.

Sly approached his friend and kneeled before him. "You said it yourself Bentley, we will save her. Right?!" Sly said that last word with such fervor that it nearly startled Carmelita.

Bentley removed his glasses and wiped his eyes. He put them back on and his look of despair was now one of resolve. "Right."

Carmelita smiled. _Say what you want of the Cooper gang, _she thought. _But they stick together, perhaps to the bitter end._

"You got a plan turtle?" Carmelita asked.

The Cooper gang turned towards her, all with looks of bewilderment on their faces.

Carmelita suddenly felt two massive hands on her shoulders, holding onto her firmly.

Carmelita could not see who it was as she was being held in place but she didn't need to.

"What do you wish to be done with her leader?" Panda King asked.

_Leader?! Panda King calls Cooper leader now?!_

Sly held up his hands platonically. "Easy King, I think we can trust her."

Panda King frowned. "Is this not the woman who has pursued you for years?"

"Well yeah, but she's almost always been there when we needed a hand."

"When she's not trying to fry us," Murray grumbled.

_They don't trust me. Why should they? I hunted them for years. But then again, I trust them even less. But our interests have crossed many times before and this is no different._

"I want to help," Carmelita said firmly.

"Why?" Panda King asked, still not unhanding the Inspector. "You owe us no loyalty."

"Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to see you all face justice for your crimes but right now, LeFwee is an even worse problem. And there's a vulnerable young lady in his clutches. Criminal or no criminal, I cannot in good conscience leave anyone at the tender mercies of someone as vile as Captain LeFwee."

Bentley bristled. "Penelope is not vulnerable! LeFwee took us by surprise!"

"Easy Bentley," Sly said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, say we do rescue Penelope with your help, what happens after?" Murray asked, his arms crossed. "Are you going to try to arrest us like you did when we snuffed Clock-La?"

Carmelita sighed, eyes downward. "Ok, that was pretty cold, even for me. But I was on the run at the time. Neyla framed me. I was desperate to clear my name."

"After we helped spring you back in Prague, twice!" Murray shouted.

"I know but-wait, twice? I only recall you helping me escape after the Contessa was taken in."

"Oh c'mon! Who do you think released you from that Irontech-250 in the Contessa's re-education tower?" Bentley said.

Carmelita was at a loss but before she could answer, she was cut off.

"Ok, that's enough!" Sly said sternly. "We got bigger problems right now." He turned to Bentley.

"Do you have a plan?"

"I have a few ideas. Get the others below deck and we'll discuss it."

"What about her?" Murray said, motioning to Carmelita who was still being held in place by Panda King.

It took Sly a fraction of a second to make a decision. "She comes too."

Inspector Fox almost smiled.

Having Carmelita among the Cooper gang, especially in such a dire situation, has left the group with terrible unease.

However after some coaxing (and consulting the wisdom of the ever-discerning Guru), the group accepted their impromptu addition to the team.

Inspector Fox made it perfectly clear that it would be a temporary truce, much to the Cooper gang's displeasure, especially Murray.

In a single night, Bentley managed to concoct a plan of action of rescuing Penelope as safely and quickly as possible.

Blood Bath Bay was the only place LeFwee could've taken her as that is the location of his fortress, the Skull Keep. Sneaking into the Bay would be impossible so a full-frontal navel assault is the only option available.

But first, before going after LeFwee, the gang would have to deal with the Red Sail Sea Dog Clan, a fleet of mercenaries on LeFwee's payroll. They cannot afford to engage in navel combat with them and LeFwee on his own ship, the Death's Head. Engaging such an enemy in unison would be a death wish.

Of course, before engaging the Red Sail's, the Cooper vessel would require some serious modifications in order to match the fortitude and firepower of the Death's Head. Plus, it will be useful when the time comes to engage the Sea Dog clan.

Dimitri would use his newfound scuba gear and salvage weapons from nearby sunken ships.

And finally, the Cooper gang will venture to misty waters in order to analyze a great sea beast known as the Crusher, a creature which is feared by most pirates, including LeFwee's men. That fear can be used to their advantage if the gang could somehow bend the sea monster to their will.

* * *

**Two days later…**

"This had better work Sly," Carmelita grumbled. "Dealing with the Sea Dog clan was no picnic."

"Hey relax," said the master thief. "This is Bentley's handiwork. Thus far, his brains have never steered us wrong."

Carmelita grimaced. "I suppose steering us into that sea monster was all part of the plan?"

Sly smiled nervously. "Guru knew what he was doing."

"I'm sure."

"Hey fellas!"

Sly looked upward toward the command deck. "Yeah Bentley?"

"We're closing in on Blood Bath Bay. Get everyone in their positions."

Sly gave a thumbs up. "You got it." He then turned towards Carmelita. "Ok Carmelita, you know the drill."

The Inspector looked stricken. "I don't like this."

"I don't particularly like it either but we haven't much choice now. Penelope's life is at stake."

"You really care about this girl Ringtail?" Carmelita asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Penelope is my friend Carmelita, a member of my team. I'm her leader, it's my job to protect her. Just as it is my job to protect Bentley, Murray, Guru-"

"Even Dimitri?!" Carmelita snapped, cutting Sly off. "Even Panda King?! After everything he did to you?!"

Sly sighed, closing his eyes.

And then he opened them again, sheer resolve burning in them. "Yes Inspector Fox, even Dimitri. Even Panda King."

Carmelita was almost speechless.

But before she could retort, Sly laid a hand on her arm, stopping her short.

"Sorry Carmelita but you need to get below deck now. We're about to enter the bay."

Carmelita wanted to argue but thought better of it as she knew very well that Penelope's life was riding on what they do now, including her.

Begrudgingly, she went below deck and waited.

"_Bentley! Sly's all blown up and LeFwee's boat is gaining on you!_"

Carmelita's heart sank as she overheard the news through her comm unit from below deck. Surely Cooper was cunning to avoid such a disastrous blunder.

"Keep it together and meet me at the mouth of the harbor. If I can get into deeper waters, I can give this guy the slip."

"_But Sly!_"

"Keep it together, we're not done yet."

_Damn right we're not done yet._

In less than a minute, the sound of cannon fire erupted once more and the Cooper vessel shook horrendously.

_Any more of this and we'll sink!_

Then Carmelita heard three knocks on the deck from above.

_The signal._

Carmelita upholstered her shock pistol and positioned herself by the exit leading to the deck of the ship, as she was about to spring.

Her ears then perked as she picked up another voice, one she never heard before, not on the ship but beyond the ship.

_It must be coming from the Death's Head._

"Sorry LeFwee but I'm sure this water is deep enough."

Carmelita grinned. _We got them._

"Deep enough to be your grave," she heard LeFwee say.

"GURU! CRUSHER! NOW!"

The sound of a great splash was heard as though something huge emerged from the water. And what came after were the sounds of men screaming, panicking, and going for cover.

_This is it!_

Carmelita immediately emerged from below deck. With LeFwee's crew in a panic, she used the chaos to come aboard and hide herself in the mast.

Hiding among the sails, Carmelita watched from above as Bentley was working on unlatching the brig, which was undoubtedly where Penelope was being held captive.

All the while, the great sea beast known as Crusher, with its massive tentacles, was dispatching any of LeFwee's men who attempted to rush Bentley.

_Do they really think they could stand up to a 100-meter giant squid? Fools, all of them._

As Carmelita scanned the deck of the Death's Head, she noticed something strange. Where was LeFwee? Surely he did not jump ship. He must be hiding somewhere, lying in wait.

_I'd better be ready to spring, so that scoundrel can't take Bentley and Penelope by surprise._

It took some time but Bentley to completely undo the bolts keeping the brig shut tight. He opened it and Penelope climbed out.

_The dress is new. LeFwee must've pressured her to wear it. Feathered degenerate._

"Bentley," Penelope said, sounding utterly relieved and happy to see the brilliant turtle. "I...You…"

Carmelita smiled as she watched the touching reunion.

But then her sharp ears picked up another sound, one coming from behind Penelope.

_Oh no you don't!_

Carmelita leapt and brandished her shock pistol.

"BENTLEY! PENELOPE! MOVE!" Carmelita roared.

Almost without thinking, Bentley grabbed Penelope around the waist and with a twist of his wheelchair managed to pull her out of harm's way and a good safe distance as LeFwee dropped down with sword in hand, right before Inspector Fox opened fire on the pirate Captain.

"What?!" LeFwee cried in surprise and rage as he jumped back and narrowly avoided the shock blast.

Carmelita did a forward flip midair and landed on her feet, standing before LeFwee, between him and the two geniuses.

"Who the blazes are you?!" LeFwee demanded, shaking with anger. "You're not a member of the Cooper gang and you're certainly not any pirate I've seen in Blood Bath Bay. Who are you?"

Carmelita did not answer. She simply kept her shock pistol trained on the seafaring scoundrel.

If LeFwee was angered by the Inspector's silence, he hid it well. He looked up to see the pink sea monster with tentacles at the ready, ready to smash him into oblivion.

His opportunity to take Penelope hostage once again was foiled and now he was backed into a corner, not only by the Crusher but also this new face with shock pistol in hand.

_Shock pistol?_ LeFwee thought. _And this is a woman, judging by this one's figure and her voice when she warned this cripple and my pirate flower. But who…? Oh...yes...her._

"Inspector Carmelita Fox," LeFwee said jovially, almost mockingly.

The Inspector tried to hide her surprise but she couldn't help but flinch.

And Captain LeFwee caught it at once.

He chuckled. "I'm very familiar with the Cooper gang. Their most notorious pursuer is almost as famous. Now why you would help your mortal enemy and his gang, I cannot guess. Or perhaps," he laughed mockingly, "the old boy has sweet talked you into aiding him in the liberating of the little rat?"

"Rat?!" Bentley cried with anger.

"Stand down LeFwee," Carmelita said firmly. "Let us leave and you may escape with your life."

LeFwee narrowed his one good eye, not breaking eye contact with the Inspector.

And then without warning, he jumped in the air, brandished a small pistol from his coat and fired.

Carmelita jumped in the air with him, getting close to LeFwee

LeFwee grinned as he opened his hand, released a white powder, which flew right into his Carmelita's eyes.

"Agghh!" Carmelita cried out in pain, covering her eyes. She fell right into the railing of the command deck, which knocked the wind out of her.

She dropped her shock pistol but she managed to stay on her feet. She opened her eyes but saw only darkness.

_I can't see! I can't see! That dirtbag blinded me!_

Carmelita then heard a sound which caused her blood to run cold.

The sound of another gunshot.

She threw herself to the deck and she felt no impact or burning pain. She almost sighed in relief until-

"BENTLEY NOOOOO!"

It was a shrill high-pitched voice, that of a girl.

_Bentley? Oh no._

"BENTLEY!"

_Sly?_

Then she heard the sound of raucous, malicious laughter.

"Harharhar, that will teach ya to cross the Smartest Man on the Seven Seas!"

Penelope Earhart held onto Bentley and he laid motionless in her arms. He was twitching and was trying his best to keep pressure on the wound in his lower-left abdomen.

Bentley had used his wheelchair to launch himself in front of Penelope to take the shot that was meant for her. The bullet was a particular caliber that would've torn right through the girl. It would've killed her almost instantly.

As for Bentley, because he has a shell and a specialized vest, he had a better chance of surviving. The shot went through the vest and the shell barely slowed it down, but at least the shot did enter anything vital. As a trained physician (an unlicensed one of course), he knew he'd make it through this, albeit with some much needed medical assistance.

But given their location, finding reliable medical expertise will be difficult, that is if Bentley doesn't bleed out first.

Upon seeing Sly touch down on the deck with his paraglider, Penelope called out to him.

"Sly help me!" Penelope cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. "He's bleeding really bad."

Sly wasted no time in acting. "Ok, alright, just put pressure on the wound, and don't move him."

"Bentley, can you hear me?" Penelope croaked.

Bentley didn't answer. His eyes were shut tight and he was gritting her teeth in pain.

"Just hang in there buddy," Sly said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He then looked up to see Carmelita on her knees, crawling towards him.

"Carm? What's wrong?"

"Sly, I can't see! LeFwee threw some kind of blinding powder into my eyes."

Sly looked stricken as he guided Carmelita to him. "Just stay close to me, I got you," he said soothingly.

Penelope's ears perked up as she picked up the sound of mocking laughter.

She looked up to see to LeFwee narrowly avoiding the Crusher's tentacles, laughing all the while.

_That...that...he…he tried to kill Bentley!_

Penelope then spotted a thin sword on the deck, one most likely dropped by one of LeFwee's men when they attempted to stop Bentley from freeing her, before being _crushed _by Crusher.

She then looked down at her dress and then her hands.

They were covered in blood, Bentley's blood.

And then, all she saw was red.

And she screamed.

"YOU MONSTER!"

Penelope grabbed the sword and rushed at LeFwee.

"Penelope NO!" Sly cried.

LeFwee saw Penelope rushing towards her and she tried to shoot her but before he could get a clean shot, Penelope kicked it out of his wing, and delivered an over head swing with her sword.

LeFwee managed to block it, shocked by the girl's swiftness and strength. He knew a skilled sword technique when he saw one. And just from one blow, LeFwee knew that Penelope was no slouch.

"Well well, look at you," LeFwee said jovially. "You're clearly no stranger to the blade my pirate flower."

"I excelled in fencing back in high school," Penelope replied firmly. "And I will _never_ be yours. Not now, not ever!"

LeFwee glowered at her. "You finally bloomed, yet you'd choose that cripple over me? The Smartest Man on the Seven Seas?!"

Penelope shoved LeFwee back. "I like smart guys but Bentley, he beat you at your own game. Even a child can deduce which is more intelligent."

LeFwee had had enough. "Then let's have a duel wench! You and me! Right now!"

Penelope gave him a lopsided grin. "You're on!"

Penelope then spoke without taking her eyes off f LeFwee. "Guru, get Sly, Carmelita and Bentley back to the ship. My medical kit is under my bed. Please hurry!"

Guru nodded without another word and he gathered Sly and Bentley in the Crusher's tentacles.

Penelope immediately leapt onto the mass, climbing to the top, with LeFwee climbing after her.

They reached the top and then no sooner that they did so, they locked swords.

"Such a pity!" LeFwee said. "You would've made a pretty price. A girl such as you who has never known a man, yes, a very pretty price indeed."

Penelope remained resolute, focused on putting this villain in his place. "You going to talk or fight LeFwee?"

LeFwee laughed, trying to skewer Penelope with a few quick thrusts but she evaded them all before giving LeFwee a swift kick in the beak.

And he fell to the second mast below. He got back to his feet and Penelope was already upon him.

"You'll pay for that!" LeFwee cried while nursing his injured beak.

"Stand and take it!" Penelope retorted.

LeFwee took a swipe at her with his sword and Penelope jumped, avoiding the stroke. She then locked the sword and pushed the Captain back with her foot. She jumped back to avoid any possible attack.

Before LeFwee could recover, she delivered an overhead swing, which LeFwee barely partied, and she blocked his overhead swing in return, right before giving him a painful headbutt.

LeFwee barely managed to keep his vision clear. He was losing ground. He was out of practice and he knew it. He hadn't had a proper challenge in years. He had made an effort to keep his skills sharp but it wasn't enough.

Would he meet his end at the hands of some girl, a wench of a cripple who never held a real sword?

"It's not too late LeFwee. Stand down or die," Penelope said.

LeFwee looked so angry that Penelope thought he'd start frothing at the mouth (or beak).

The captain charged with sword swinging and roaring with rage.

Penelope sidestepped and LeFwee rushed past her. He slipped off the mast and in an attempt to stop his fall, grabbed for whatever was closest: Penelope's skirt.

Penelope shrieked in surprise and alarm as she instinctively tried to yank her dress out of LeFwee's wing but it wasn't enough.

And she fell with him.

Fortunately, there was one last to break their fall. Penelope got the wind knocked out of her and LeFwee having lost his grip on her dress, was now gripping her by the wrist of the hand that was still holding her sword.

LeFwee, dangling from the mast, was now swinging at Penelope with his sword with cruel and malicious abandon.

Penelope was barely able to avoid the blade.

"Stop it!" Penelope cried. "If you kill me, you'll fall!"

LeFwee laughed. "You think I'm afraid of a little fall and a swim?! I survived worse! As long as I can kill you, it makes no difference! Besides, if I can't have you, no one can!"

Penelope was aghast at the parrot's madness. Her look of shock then became one of surprise as she looked at LeFwee.

"What? Don't tell me you're surprised. I'm a pirate. When I see something I want, I don't let it go without a fight."

Penelope frowned. "Look below you."

LeFwee raised an eyebrow and then turned his head to look down below him.

What he saw caused him to almost choke on his own gasp.

Sharks.

At least a dozen of them. Circling in the water beneath like vultures, stalking a potential meal.

Now he knew he couldn't kill Penelope now, not when she was the only thing keeping him from falling.

LeFwee turned back quickly. "Pull me up!"

"Why should I?" Penelope said coldly.

"I'll make a deal with you! Save me and I will leave you and your friends in peace!"

"You think I'm stupid?!" Penelope replied. "What makes you think that I'll believe that you would just walk away quietly now? Besides, how do I know you won't take a swipe at me as soon as I pulled you up?!"

"Please!" LeFwee was begging now. "Don't let me die!"

Penelope was not moved. "You kidnapped me. Made me your slave. Intended to sell me. Then you tried to kill my friends! You tried to kill Bentley!"

"Please! Please! Forgive me!"

_By all that's holy, are those tears? This guy is pathetic!_

Penelope's mind was filled with anger. She did want to help this treacherous, murderous creature. It would be many times deserved and perhaps the safest thing to do to let this monster fall. And yet, something in her heart whispered to her, causing her to hesitate.

Penelope sighed deeply. "Don't struggle."

And she pulled LeFwee up.

"Oh thank you Penelope, thank you!" LeFwee cried as he took hold of the mast with his wing. "I shall remember this until the day I die."

Penelope, utterly exhausted, suddenly had a terrible feeling. She looked up and saw LeFwee with a sinister glint in his eye. He was about to deliver a deadly stroke with his sword.

She sprang backwards and the sword cut off a good length of her hair but she was unharmed.

And LeFwee's sword, due to great momentum of its swing, became embedded in the mast.

The part of the mast that was now keeping LeFwee from falling.

Penelope watched in horror as LeFwee struggled to remove his sword from the mast, his intention to do violence still unabated.

"Don't!" she cried.

But it was too late, the mast started to give. LeFwee froze in horror as the mast, now weak and unstable, was beginning to break.

"Help me! Help!" LeFwee cried out.

The mast broke.

And he fell, screaming, right down to the sea where the sharks lay in wait.

Penelope looked away. She did not see the bloody carnage, but LeFwee's screams of agony and horror shook her to her very soul.

Thankfully, the sounds only lasted for a moment and now was only the sounds of sharks swimming and their chomping mouths.

She did not dare look for fear that there might still be remains of LeFwee left floating in the bay, which was something she desperately did not want to have to remember, regardless of how terrible a person LeFwee was.

"Penelope!"

Penelope opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the sound of her name being called.

She saw a pink blob steadily coming towards her on the bay. She adjusted her glasses and recognized the figure in his rowboat.

By pure reflex, Penelope felt grin grow on her face. She never felt so happy to see that hippo.

"MURRAY!" Penelope shouted.

"Just hang tight Penelope, I'm coming."

* * *

**Later...**

Things were grim. Penelope's rescue was successful but at a terrible price.

LeFwee was dead.

But Bentley's life was now on the line.

And the Cooper gang was shaken to its core.

Seeing as the nearest hospital was nearly 100 miles away, Bentley's care had to be overseen by Guru (as he's a master healer) and Murray (since he was trained under Guru in the art of healing).

Given the calamity of the recent sea battle and LeFwee's death, Blood Bath Bay spiraled into chaos. Pirates among pirates took advantage of the vacuum of power left behind by LeFwee and they'd literally tear through anyone who got in their way.

The chaos was so great that the Cooper gang had no choice but to flee. On the plus side, the ensuing chaos provided the perfect cover.

Whilst Bentley received treatment, Panda King and Dimitri tended to the ship and to the voyage out of the Caribbean.

Just outside the ship's infirmary, Penelope, Sly and Carmelita sat and waited.

Carmelita of course had to stick around since she was still recovering from the blinding dust and her eyesight had not been completely restored, thus she needed someone to guide her hand. So until then, in order to prevent her damaged eyes from being exposed to bright lights, she'd have to wear the shades which were graciously provided to her by Penelope.

"How you holding up Carmelita?" Sly asked.

Carmelita grunted dryly. "As well as one can expect from a blind woman."

"You're not blind. At least not permanently anyway."

Carmelita could not see very well at the moment but she could hear well enough to know where Sly's voice resonated from.

But that was not the only thing she heard.

Soft, almost silent, wounded sobbing, just mere meters away.

_Penelope._

Penelope was sitting on a chair at the end of the hall, furthest away from the medbay. She had pulled her knees to her chest and her face was buried in them. She had her glasses in her left hand as she did want to stain them with her tears.

She was trying very hard to keep from trembling.

She was failing. Miserably.

Carmelita leaned towards Sly, who turn lent his ear.

"Don't you think you should talk to her?" she whispered. "I can't see her from here but I can hear her crying."

Carmelita heard Sly sigh.

It sounded tired and full of anguish.

"I honestly don't know what to say to her at this point. If I had only gotten to LeFwee's ship sooner-"

"Shut up Ringtail," Carmelita snapped. "Blaming yourself won't help Bentley now."

"I know...but...still."

Carmelita stood up and walked towards Penelope.

"Do you need a hand?" Sly asked. "I mean you are still partially blind."

"Emphasis on _partially_ Ringtail," Carmelita replied, somewhat indignantly.

No sooner had she said those words, Carmelita stepped on a wooden floorboard which was out of place. She slipped and she fell flat on her face.

Penelope looked up with a start. She gasped when she saw Carmelita groaning in pain while picking herself up from the floor. Sly was already by her side, helping her up.

"Ms Fox!" Penelope cried as she too came to Carmelita's side.

Both her and Sly each took an arm of Carmelita's and helped her to her feet.

Penelope noticed a pair of sunglasses lying strewn on the floor. She knelt down to pick them up.

"You ok?" Sly asked.

"Don't know what hurts more," Carmelita answered, her voice slightly nasal. "My nose or my pride."

"Ms Fox, you dropped your shades," Penelope said placing the sunglasses on her face.

Carmelita adjusted them until they fit properly.

She smiled at Penelope, even though she could not see her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Penelope said as she dried her eyes and replaced her glasses.

The door to the medbay swung open.

"Sooooo, the shot wasn't all that serious?"

"Initially, no. The blood loss was the worst part. Fortunately, I only lost 18% of my blood. Plus, it's a good thing I got this shell."

Bentley sat up in his bed so he could tap his shell for emphasis, just mere inches from the bandaging covering his wound.

"Why weren't Panda King and Dimitri on board to help?"

"Because they were needed elsewhere. Their assignment was to prevent any reinforcements from coming to LeFwee's aid. They both snuck into Blood Bath Bay and took up positions to sabotage their ships and numbers. Dimitri sabotaged some but not all of them and Panda King used his fireworks to ward off any pirates in the town. The cannon fire from our naval battle and Sly's escape to Skull Keep provided excellent cover."

Penelope sniffled, new tears forming and even though she had never been more relieved, she thought to herself that she'd never have enough tears for this.

"Oh Penelope," Bentley said soothingly. "It's ok."

"No it's not!" Penelope cried hysterically. "I let my guard down and got captured for it! I put you guys in danger by being careless! I almost got you killed! You could've died because of me!"

"No! Penelope, that's not true!"

"Yes it is! It's because I'm weak!" Penelope practically shouted. "It's my fault that you-"

"PENELOPE!"

Penelope cupped her mouth with her hands, preventing any further sounds from escaping her lips. She did not expect that Bentley would scream at her, which only seemed to upset her more.

Bentley immediately regretted it and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but you were being hysterical."

Penelope bowed her head.

"It wasn't your fault Penelope."

"But...you…"

"We're a team Penelope," Bentley said. "We look out for each other, even if it means taking a bullet for each other."

Penelope, very gentle like, put her arms around Bentley's neck.

For the first time in his life, Bentley's mind went blank. His body became rigid. He felt heat rise in his cheeks. His heart rate started climbing as well.

"Thank you! Thank you Bentley!" Penelope cried. Tears rolled down her lavender cheeks. These were not tears of sadness this time, but tears of joy.

Bentley said nothing. Any words he had died in the pit of his throat.

"When I was LeFwee's prisoner, I've never been so miserable and so scared in my life. You promised you'd save me and you did. Thank you!"

Bentley didn't make a sound. The only sound that came was the sound of his heart racing.

And the heart monitor made that perfectly plain.

Bentley felt Penelope tense up as the rapid beeping picked up in speed.

"Bentley, you sure you're ok? That heartbeat's kind of fast."

"Oh," Bentley stammered. "It was...uhhhh nothing."

Penelope raised an eyebrow. "What? Bentley, did you understand me?"

"Uh, you were just thanking me?"

"Yes, but I was asking about your heartbeat," Penelope said, concerned. "Do you have a fever?"

Penelope placed the back of her hand on Bentley's forehead.

"Oh my gosh Bentley, you're burning up! I'll go get the Guru!"

Penelope turned to leave but was stopped when Bentley grabbed her wrist.

"Penelope, it's ok. I don't have a fever."

Penelope looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I studied and practiced medical science for almost a decade Penelope. I've been Sly and Murray's physician for years, their only physician in fact."

"Oh thank goodness," Penelope said, relief in her voice. "But then why were you…?"

Bentley turned away so that Penelope could not see the crimson in his cheeks.

But he wasn't quick enough.

"Bentley?"

Penelope was confused at first. Puzzled really.

Why was Bentley acting like this? Around her of all people.

_I mean it's not like he's in love with me or anything._

Penelope flinched. That thought had never crossed her mind before.

_He took a bullet for me without hesitation. He was ready to die for me. But that doesn't mean he's in love with me, does it?_

Then she remembered something. Something that she thought she didn't quite hear correctly.

_Be still my heart. She made an obscure NASA reference. Why do the girls always have to go for Sly? It's just not fair!_

Penelope felt her stomach lurch. She thought she had heard wrong. That her commlink was on the fritz. That can't be what Bentley had said.

"Bentley, when we went and stole the treasure map, what was it you said before I launch my hover spectrometer?"

Penelope never thought a turtle could go so deep a shade of red. "Uh…What?"

Penelope decided to make it easy for him. "Was it something along the lines of, 'Be still my heart' and 'why do the girls always go for Sly'?"

Bentley choked, stammered and then very quickly, he pulled the bedcovers over his head, trapping the heat rising in his cheeks.

Penelope covered her mouth, trying to keep herself from giggling, not wanting to embarrass the turtle further.

But she found it very hard to do so.

Penelope clutched her stomach, giggling uncontrollably. She had to hold onto the bedpost to keep from falling over.

This did not seem to help Bentley. Now he was beginning to tremble with embarrassment, so much so that his bed started to shake.

"I'm...I'm sorry Bentley," Penelope said in between giggles. "You're just so funny."

Bentley chuckled nervously, uncovering himself. He wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Well...I do have my moments."

Penelope's giggling subsided. "More than just moments if you ask me."

Penelope scooched over closer to Bentley.

"Uh, Penelope, What are you-"

Bentley gasped softly as Penelope laid her head up against the crook of his neck. "Is this okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, sure," Bentley stammered.

They stayed that way for some time, not caring how awkward it felt. After a full minute, Bentley finally mustered up the courage to wrap his arms around Penelope, which caused her to happily nestle further into his neck.

"Murray told me how you took on LeFwee and won," Bentley said.

"He saw all that huh?"

"Yup, he said you were very skilled, very brave."

Penelope smiled. "I took fencing back in high school. Almost got the championship too."

Bentley chuckled. "You're just full of surprises."

Penelope giggled. "And apparently so do you."

There was a knock on the door and with a gasp, Penelope almost pushed Bentley away, but her lightning fast mind held her back, knowing full well doing so might aggravate Bentley's injury but also hurt his feelings.

_I could never hurt him, never Bentley._

"Who is it?" Bentley called out.

"It's Carmelita. Can I come in?"

Bentley released Penelope from his embrace and she got off the bed, heading towards the door.

She opened the door and Inspector Fox walked in.

"Ms Fox," Penelope chimed. "How are your eyes?"

Carmelita rubbed her left eye, detecting a slight twinge of irritation. "Well, I can see much better now that I don't need a guide. Although, there's a bit of itching but that's it."

"Nasty stuff and I should know."

Carmelita looked at her quizzically.

Penelope answered her question before she even asked. "LeFwee's Skull Keep kept a treasure chest which had the map leading to Dimitri's grandfather's treasure and scuba gear, it was rigged with that blinding dust, and it flew into my eyes as soon I took the map."

Carmelita looked concerned. "You must've been very scared."

Penelope nodded. "I was, very." She then turned towards Bentley, smiling. "But Bentley managed to get me back to safehouse."

Carmelita smiled. "Sounds like he saved your life more than once."

Penelope blushed. "Yup."

Deciding to change the subject (too embarrassed to continue), Bentley spoke up. "So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Carmelita asked.

"Are you going to arrest us?"

Carmelita froze, any words she had died on her tongue.

She had not forgotten what had happened barely a year ago. How after everything the Cooper gang had done to save her neck and aiding her in the defeat of the Klaww Gang and Clock-La, as soon as that was over, she wasted no time in placing them under arrest.

_I was just trying to do my job. _

That's what she told herself but another voice in her head told her something else.

_You were trying to clear your name._

Carmelita winced. _Of course I was. I was framed. Publically disgraced. The only way I could clear my name was to take in the Cooper gang. They're criminals. I didn't owe them anything._

The voice in her head didn't let up.

_They saved you from the Contessa's brainwashing. Helped you escape Prague. Helped you defeat Clock-La._

Carmelita had to force herself to keep from shaking with anger and guilt.

_You knew that Cooper had photographic evidence of Neyla working with Arpeggio, the chief inventor of the Klaww Gang. That would have sufficed._

Carmelita bowed her head.

"No."

The answer was like throwing ice water on Bentley. His mouth dropped open as he stared at the Inspector.

"What?" Bentley said, not quite sure he heard correctly.

"I said no. I'm not going to arrest you...this time."

"What's the catch?" Penelope asked.

"No catch. I think after the...many public services you performed, especially at Blood Bath, I can at least grant a reprieve."

"Really?" Bentley said. It sounded almost too good to be true. "You mean it?!"

"Don't push your luck turtle."

Carmelita turned towards Penelope. "Hey."

"Yeah Ms Fox?"

"Sly wanted me to tell you that he has a room on the ship for you, being a girl and all. He also wants to know if it's alright with you if we share that room?"

"Huh? But I thought your work was done."

Carmelita shook her head. "I may not be arresting you and your gang, but there's still work to be done, concerning international crimes."

Penelope shuddered. "Mammal trafficking?"

"Among other things. I argued but me and Sly came to the conclusion that staying in Blood Bath Bay would be too dangerous. So he offered me a place here."

"Wow," Penelope said. "That's pretty incredible of him to do something so noble for someone who has been hunting him for years."

"Well," Carmelita said, looking downward. "He's...he's like that."

"Huh?"

"Are you ok with sharing a room with me or not?" Carmelita said irritably.

"Um...sure? I'm ok with that."

"Good. Another thing, the gang needs some instruction with fixing the ship. It took a nasty beating from LeFwee."

Penelope flinched at the mention of the scoundrel's name.

_He's dead. He can't hurt anyone anymore._

"Tell them I'll be right up...please?" she said.

Carmelita smiled as she patted Penelope on the head. "Sure kid."

"Kid?" Penelope said, a bit indignantly. "I'm 19 years old."

"And I'm 24, that makes you pretty young in my book."

And with that, Carmelita left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Why'd she close the door if the others need your help right now?" Bentley asked.

Penelope shrugged her shoulders. "Will you be ok?"

"Yes Penelope, I'll be fine, really. I should be out and about in a few days or so."

Penelope approached Bentley, sat on his bed and then leaned towards him.

"W-w-What are you-?"

And planted her lips on his cheek. "Heal fast."

Bentley froze, his face turned bright red, so much so that Penelope thought that steam might shoot out of his ears.

Giggling almost madly, Penelope rushed out of the room. As she was about to close the door, she looked at Bentley once more.

"Bye."

"Buh...buh...bye," Bentley stammered, waving goodbye weakly.

Penelope closed the door.

She turned and nearly ran into-

"Ahhh!" Penelope almost shrieked.

"Well hey hey hey," said a jovial voice.

Carmelita was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, grinning and giving Penelope a knowing look.

Penelope blushes madly. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

Penelope groaned and brushed past Carmelita, heading for beyond deck.

Carmelita watched her go.

_They're really cute together._

* * *

**Later that night…**

The ship was almost completely repaired. It wouldn't be long now before the Cooper Gang could shove off to sea. But given Bentley's injury and Carmelita's work, they decided to put their quest on hold for a while.

Blood Bath Bay has been placated. Most to all of LeFwee's men and allies have either been captured or fled the town. Given Carmelita's Interpol contacts, she was able to notify the police force in Santiago to round up any pirates that could be found.

Before long, Blood Bath Bay would be out of bounds, not because pirate occupation but because of police occupation. All illegal business syndicates that rely on this location, from mammal traffickers, weapons and drug smugglers, would be shut down and their connections traced, this striking a severe blow to their operations.

And now the Cooper Gang were sound asleep in their quarters. Bentley of course was sleeping in his lab, where a bed was fashioned so that he may recover in peace. The rest of the men slept in a room reserved for the crew, which was quite roomy.

As for the only woman on the Cooper Gang, a spare room had to be makeshifted, which wasn't difficult as Penelope wasn't picky. But now it had to be modified to accommodate for Carmelita, which Penelope apparently didn't mind.

Now both women were sound asleep in their beds.

Unfortunately, one such girl was hard-presses to acquire sound sleep.

Penelope was tossing and turning, muttering to herself in her sleep, perspiring all the while. She was gritting her teeth, as though she were in great pain.

No, more than pain.

Agony.

"_You are mine wench! You will always be mine!"_

"_No! Stay away! Don't touch me! HELP!"_

"_Stop struggling wench! No one will save you!"_

"_The gang will save me! Bentley promised they would!"_

_LeFwee chuckled darkly. "The promise of a dead man. And I mean dead."_

"_You're lying."_

"_Am I? Am I really?"_

_LeFwee reached into his coat and pulled a thin object. He tossed it and it landed right in front of Penelope._

_Penelope felt her heart stop when she saw what they were._

_Bentley's glasses. They were cracked and covered in blood. And the left lens had a gaping hole, as though a bullet went through it. Penelope touched the hole and it felt hot._

_Penelope felt like a knife went in her heart and that someone had twisted it._

"_No...you...it can't be. You didn't."_

_LeFwee didn't answer. He just laughed and laughed and laughed._

_Penelope felt hot tears roll down her cheeks and they stained her glasses. She couldn't see and she took them off._

_She clutched the broken glasses in her hands as though they were something precious to him._

"_Bentley," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry I never noticed how you felt."_

"_You can tell him yourself wench when you join him!"_

_Penelope looked up and even though he were a blur of colors, she could tell that LeFwee was raising his sword, preparing to strike her down._

_She didn't run. She didn't care. She just wanted to die. To be free of this pain._

_She closed her eyes, braced herself for the killing stroke._

"_Bentley," she whispered. "I love you."_

"_Penelope!"_

_Penelope opened her eyes. It was dark, but she saw nothing. Someone called her name. But who?_

"_Penelope! Wake up! Wake up!"_

Penelope gasped. She was in a cold sweat. She reached for her glasses but found that they were not on her nightstand.

Someone took them.

"Here."

Penelope jumped and turned quickly to see her glasses being held in front of her.

She took them and put them on.

"Are you ok mija?" Carmelita asked.

Penelope looked up at her, eyes red and tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"I saw him," she squeaked, her voice breaking.

"LeFwee?"

Penelope nodded. "He came for me. He hurt me. He killed Bentley."

She covered her face and cried, but not full force as she did not wish to disturb the others.

She then felt two arms wrap around her shoulders. Penelope was tempted to squirm out of Carmelita's embrace. She barely knew this woman and yet, part of her felt he could trust her. Not implicitly of course, but just enough to confide in her of her fears.

Penelope leaned into Carmelita's bosom, not quite returning the embrace but at least consenting to it.

"It's ok mija," Carmelita said soothingly. "LeFwee's dead. You beat him. He can't hurt anyone anymore. And Bentley's fine. He's recovering just two rooms down."

"I need to see him," Penelope whispered.

"It's a bit late Penelope."

"I just to see him with my own eyes, make sure he's still here."

Carmelita sighed lightly. "Alright. I'll go with you but we must be quiet."

"Thank you."

Very quietly, while in their nightgowns, both Penelope and Carmelita tiptoed towards Bentley's room.

Given her small size, crafty nature, and the socks on her feet, it was easy for Penelope to be light footed. Given her covert experience - and her fluffy slippers - Carmelita was able to sneak through the hall with relative ease without making so much as a freak in the ship's wooden floor.

Upon reaching Bentley's room, Penelope - with all the skill and precision she could muster - opened the door just an inch or two.

She peeked in and saw Bentley, on his side, facing her, sleeping so soundly. His glasses set aside on the nightstand closest to the door, so they were in plain sight. His heart monitor indicated a steady heart rate.

Penelope has to cover her mouth as she let a deep sigh of relief, as though a great weight was lifted off her shoulders.

She was tempted to give Bentley one more kiss as he slept but thought better of it, as she did not wish to risk waking him.

So she settled with kissing the palm of her hand and - very softly - blew that kiss in his direction.

And very quietly, she closed the door.

And as quietly as she came, Penelope - with Carmelita in tow - went back the way she came.

* * *

"Wasn't your fault you know."

Penelope did not respond. She just continued to look at some unseen distance across the night sea, sitting a meters high on the shrouds of the Cooper ship's mast.

Carmelita looked up at her as she leaned against the railing of the ship.

"You can't blame yourself Penelope."

"Well maybe I can," she said coldly.

"LeFwee and his men took you by surprise."

"Because I let my guard down."

Carmelita pursed her lips. "From what I've heard, so did the rest of your gang."

"Yeah but they're all fighters. Even Bentley held his own when he cleared the Skull Keep when we stole that treasure map. Even if he couldn't fight all that well, he could think his way out of trouble, no problem. The fact is I was helpless and too scared to think."

Carmelita felt like her heart was breaking. Hearing this young lady speak so ill of herself was unsettling and it grieves her to hear it so.

_Why am I so affected by this? She's a criminal, a member of the Cooper Gang, the most notorious band of thieves in history. Why should I care? But...she's still a person and now…she's hurting bad._

Carmelita straightened herself out and spoke with firmness.

"You beat LeFwee in a battle of strength Penelope. Bentley might've outsmarted him but you broke him."

Penelope seemed to gain a modicum of her former confidence.

"Yeah," she began, her voice distant as though she were remembering a dream.

Or a nightmare.

"When I saw what he did to Bentley...I just lost it. Everything went red suddenly."

"Hmm. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Penelope frowned. "Almost too little, too la-"

"Stop it."

Carmelita climbed into the shrouds, being careful not to cause Penelope to lose balance, and sat right next to her.

"You can't feel so responsible Penelope. These things happen and sometimes they can't be avoided. As an officer of Interpol, I can tell you that mistakes and mishaps like this are inevitable. But whatever the mishap, you can recover from it. I have, on many occasions."

Penelope's eyes shone with interest. "How's that?"

"Over three years ago, I was tracking Cooper to this volcano in Russia, a volcano which was giving off a strange electromagnetic frequency."

"Clockwerk's deathray?"

"Yes Penelope. Luckily, I had the foresight to bring a jetpack armed with a missile launcher. I scaled the deathray but once I reached the top, Clockwerk was on top of me. I hid my jetpack just before he nabbed me."

"Whoa," Penelope said in awe. "What did he do with you?"

"Don't you know?"

"Yeah, Bentley told me this story but what's your side of it?"

"Well...Clockwerk locked me in some kind of glass container, right in the middle of some kind of gas chamber. That wretched old owl said 'be patient. He will come soon.'"

"Sly?"

Carmelita nodded. "Sly. I couldn't send out a distress beacon due to Clockwerk jamming my comm system. And who comes to my rescue? The one man who I have been pursuing nearly my entire police career."

"Were you happy to see him?" Penelope asked.

"Me? Happy to see Cooper? Far from it. At first I thought he was behind my capture. He said otherwise. And the next thing I know, green has seeps into the chamber. Sly couldn't get out and he collapsed right in front of me. My glass cage protected me but I had to watch while Sly succumbed to the effects of the deadly gas. For the first time in my life, I felt hopelessness and despair because there was nothing I could do to help him."

Despite Carmelita's hardy exterior, Penelope could see that it was causing her some pain to recollect this.

"Don't tell Sly I told you that."

Smiling, Penelope did a zipped motion across her mouth.

Carmelita returned her smile and tousled her golden hair, which elicited a giggle from Penelope.

_Dios mio, this girl's growing on me._

"And then Bentley turned off the gas and Sly broke you out?" Penelope said.

"You got it. And that was only the beginning of the many times Sly saved my skin."

Penelope beat her to it. "When you framed by Neyla?"

Carmelita frowned. "Yes, but my point Penelope, is that there will always be times where we have to place our trust in others to help us when there's no way out. You may have had a role in what has happened-"

Penelope looked ready to cry.

"Let me finish," Carmelita said placing a hand on the young pilot's shoulder. "But you are not responsible for what has happened. LeFwee took you and the gang by surprise and you were unarmed and outnumbered. You're not to blame. Do you understand?"

Penelope sniffled and wiped her nose. "I mean I guess."

Carmelita raised an eyebrow.

_Not entirely convinced._

"Is there something else?" she asked.

"A few things, but I guess you already explained them away. This wasn't the first time I've been rescued you know."

"Playing the damsel in distress is no fun huh?"

Penelope chuckled. "Nope."

"You ready to turn back in then?"

"Yeah, I think so."

* * *

The walk back to their room was lighter than the walk to the deck.

Thus, it was that much easier for the girls to journey back to their beds without stirring the others from their slumber.

Once they were back in their beds, for some reason, they could not fall asleep. A sort of restlessness that comes after a strenuous turn of events.

Suddenly feeling mischievous, Carmelita decided to have a little fun with the petite RC specialist.

"Do you love Bentley?"

Penelope gasped but it sounded more like a squeak.

"W-whuh...What?" she croaked, her cheeks bright red and her large ears burning.

"You said it while you were sleeping," Carmelita said smirking.

"I did?"

Carmelita nodded, grinning ear to ear, and wagging her eyebrows.

"Y-yeah? Well, what about you and Sly?"

Carmelita lost her smile. "What about me and Sly?"

"You like him don't you?"

"T-that...well...he's a criminal!"

Penelope gave her a look. "He's not like other criminals and you know it." She then gave the Fox a smirk of her own. "Besides, don't think I didn't see you sneak glances at him."

"How did y-?" Carmelita stopped herself short, but it was too late. While not as plain as Penelope's, the slight blush in her cheeks was quite plain.

Penelope covered her mouth, stifling her giggles. She couldn't help it.

Carmelita stared at the mouse, as though she were sizing her up.

_So that's how it's going to be, eh?_

And the next thing she knew, she received a swift pillow to the face. It stuck to her face for a moment before falling off. She had a most dumbfounded look.

Carmelita smirked as she was fluffing an extra pillow, clearly preparing to use it.

Penelope narrowed her eyes. She adjusted her disheveled glasses and picked up her own pillow.

"Challenge accepted," she whispered.

And with extraordinary agility, she leapt off her bed.

Carmelita smiled, her pillow at the ready.

_This should be fun._

* * *

**There you have it folks, my first Sly Cooper fanfic.**

**For the record, I hate the plot twists in Sly 4 (Penelope's illogical betrayal and motives) as well as the character redesigns and I do not accept it as canon.**

**Kudos to Deviantart username: brensey **


End file.
